Cleuce Chapter 1
by BlackCherryBomb426
Summary: Cleopatra De Nile is having a bad day on the same day Deuce Gorgon is going to propose to her. Something Clawdeen did made Cleo finally snap! Can Deuce make Cleo feel better and propose to her?


CHAPTER 1

It was a usual day at Monster high. Nothing too fun went on at monster high, just the usual lame classes. The usual gruel for lunch. The usual dusty lockers, but that day wasn't a usual day for Deuce Gorgon. He was dressed like it was picture day. Other monsters would be staring at him, but he really didn't care. It was the day he is going to get engaged to his Girlfriend, Cleo de nile! Cleo didn't expect it, nor did her friends. It was after school, and Deuce practice for the big castketball game on saturday. Cleo was also there, practicing to fearlead for the casketball game with Frankie Stein, Draculaura, and Clawdeen Wolf. "AGAIN!" shouted Cleo after Clawdeen dropped Draculaura. Thankfully, Frankie caught her! "Clawdeen, nice try, but next time make sure to hold on to Draculaura's ankles tighter next time." Cleo said. Of course, the ill-tempered Clawdeen shouted, "YOU DUSTY, SKINNY, CRUEL CORPSE! WE HAVE BEEN PRACTICING THIS STUPID ROUTINE 7 TIMES! WHY CAN'T WE HAVE A BREAK?!" Cleo, having her venomous temper as well as Clawdeen, shouted, "WHY CAN'T YOU SHUT UP?!" Clawdeen growled at Cleo, snatched her pom-poms, and left. Draculaura, sore and tired from falling 7 times, followed Clawdeen so she could get a ride home from her. "Don't worry about Clawdeen, she probably had a bad day today. She will probably be nicer tomorrow." Frankie said to Cleo. Frankie smiled at her, grabbed her pom-poms, and left. Cleo was so sad, embarrassed, angry, and flustered at the same time! She was so sad that Clawdeen would say the most hurtful things and that she would just get up and leave her! She was mad that one of her fearleaders would DARE to DISRESPECT the one and only CLEO DE NILE! She was embarrassed that Clawdeen would embarrass her in front of her Ghouls! She was flustered and tired mentally and physically. Cleo was sitting on the bleachers, thoughts running through her head. Finally, Cleo was losing it. Lots of bad things happened to her during that day. She forgot her biology homework, she had gone to the nurse do to a screeching headache, she was late for Math class so she got a detention scheduled for sunday, she got tripped in the hallway by Nefera, Toralei stole her 50$ locket,with Deuce's picture in it, she didn't eat lunch, and now Clawdeen turning on her! Cleo, after sitting on the bleachers for what seemed like centuries, finally lost it! "oooh…my… RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She jumped off of the bleachers and ran outside to cry. Deuce, who was watching the whole time, ran after her. She disappeared, and he couldn't find her anywhere. Deuce looked everywhere. He finally found her outside, sitting on the steps of monster high. She felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and looked up. Deuce almost cried himself when he saw her. Cleo's eyes change color depending on her mood, so she had dark, grey eyes indicating she was sad. Her face was cherry red with rage, her mascara was running and it looked like black ink coming from her eyes, her eyeshadow and eyeliner was fading away and it was smudged, and her lipstick was smudged too. Before Deuce could say anything, Cleo began to tear up. She jumped up, squeezed him, rested her head on his shoulder, and started crying again. Deuce didn't say anything, he just put his arms around her and pulled her hair back behind her ears, and stood there while Cleo cried on his shoulder. After 10 or 15 minutes, she finally let go of him and stopped crying. "Why are you so upset?" Deuce asked? Then, Cleo blurted out everything. She talked about everything from when she forgot her biology homework to what happened at fearleading practice. "I have been having horrible days this week, and I can't take it anymore!" Cleo yelled. "Cleo, don't let people bring you down when they say hurtful things. You are beautiful, talented, smart, confident, and you have a heart of gold. I would not be in love with you if you were the opposite of all of those things. People are jealous of you when they are mean. I had a crush on you since i was in 2nd grade! All of my friends would ask "why, why Cleo?" because you are all of those things." Deuce said. He had never felt so much empathy for a girl outside of his family. "Thank you Deuce, you just made my day brighter than the egyptian sun!" Cleo said, as she was hugging him. After Cleo stopped hugging him, Deuce got down on his knees, and pulled out a small, black box. "Cleo, will you marry me?" He flipped open the box revealing a 24 carrot diamond ring. Cleo smiled. "YES!" She cried in joy as Deuce slipped the ring on her finger. He grabbed her and kissed her lips. Deuce, in joy, drove Cleo back home. After both of their parents found out why they were late, they weren't mad.


End file.
